Phelanoftheforest's Quest For Knowledge
by Moga
Summary: What happens when my oldest pet reads some books and starts doing experiments?
1. Purpose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Neopets related except myself and my pets and their petpets.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, so be kind. Flames will be made into Magic Torchs and sold in my shop.  
  
Chapter One: Purpose  
  
It was a long time ago, yet it seemed like yesterday, I was born. I was a simple pink Kacheek. I was nothing special, but lian_and_itos insisted that I was.  
  
I lived with my Mom and sisters for a long time, still without purpose. My sisters had found theirs. Os was a kind, giver. Fs was a fierce warrior. And I, I was with out purpose.  
  
My purpose started when my Mom recieved a book as a thank you present. I, being the oldest, was given the book to read. I wanted more, so Mom gave me the Big Book of Puzzles and A Tale of Two Lupe. My intelligence rose to above average. 


	2. Intelligence

Chapter Two: Intelligence  
  
Not long after, Os found out about Neoshools. Wanting a head start, she turned to me. I taught her what I knew. As her questions gaot harder and I could no longer answer them, I felt sad. The next day, however, Mom came home with ten books! I read all of them, and my intelligence rose.  
  
With my intelligence, however, I got questions of my own no book could satisfy or even answer.  
  
I set off on learn-by-doing experiments. I decided to start with easy observation. Plants. I fenced off a corner of the garden and planted a few plants. I started with a Chick-A-Daisy, Blue Sticks, and Blue Bells.  
  
I wrote down observations and learn more about them than most people do.  
  
A few weeks later, Os bought me a Glant as a thank you gift for mentoring her. She told me she got me a Glant because almost nothing was known about them. I planted it and began my research. 


	3. Mystery in the Lost Desert

Chapter Three: Mystery in the Lost Desert  
  
Mom took us regularly to the Lost Desert for the Daily free stuff. This trip was different, though. It was my first time going since I had read all those books.  
  
Indeed, everything looked different and questions buzzed in my head. Most of them, I dismissed. They wer small questions, easily answered by asking.  
  
As we reached the Shrine, I took out my watch and chart. One eye on the watch, the other on my chart, I waited. At just the right time, I stepped forward.  
  
It had worked. My timing was right and had gained a level. Smiling, I walked back to my family. My Mom gave me a quick hug and turned away from the Shrine. Hurriedly, we followed her through the crowds. When we caught up to Fs, who hadn't stayed with us at the shrine, we went over to the Fruit Machine.  
  
I happened to be looking at my watch when Mom pulled the lever. She won. This got me thinking. Everyone who pulled the lever before her, while it was still 9:40, had won.  
  
It was now 9:41, so I decided to hang around. Everyone who pulled the lever for the next seven minutes lost.  
  
At 9:50, everyone won. And after that, everyone lost until 10:00.  
  
I was convinced. There was something funny about the Fruit Machine. Unfortunatly, I had to leave beca use we had to get back home. 


	4. More Experiments

Chapter Four: More Experiments  
  
I returned everyday for a week and came to a conclution.  
  
The Fruit Machiene was rigged.  
  
Knowing this, I made sure to go at the right times to win.  
  
I was pleased with my accomplishment, but I still had questions.  
  
Sadly, I gave up the Fruit Machince experiment. Walking a long, I past the Shrine. I took a while for the Shrine to bless you again, 24 hours. I walked past, and suddenly gained a point of defence.  
  
I gasped. It had only been thirteen hours!  
  
Questions buzzed like angry bees inside my head as I ran around the Shrine. It was the same as it always had been. I walked in front of it again. Nothing. 


	5. Shrine Experiments

A/N: Blah. Sorry this took so long to get out. School's been taking up my time along with playing games for points.  
  
A special thanks to CobrallMaster for reviewing!  
  
Also, incase anyone cares to know, the mention of the shirne giving you stuff every thirteen hours is NOT true. There is, however, a different shrine secret. But don't ask! I only tell my long-time neo-friends.  
  
Chapter Five: Shrine Exoeriments  
  
As with the Fruit Machine, I returned the next day. I sat down on a sand dune several feet away from the Shrine, and watched the line of pets and owners.  
  
I took notes and watched to see if any of them would return.  
  
After a few hours, I was tired of sitting. I got up, stretched and yawned. Setting my stuff down, I joined the line.  
  
Coltzane gave me a Cheops plant, which I ate as I walked back to the sand dune.  
  
I continued to take notes until the sun was setting. I satrted packing up as the last pet left. I figured there wouldn't be anyone else.  
  
A dark dot on the horizon caught my attention. I straightened up, seeing as it was coming this way.  
  
It was a girl and her pet. I took out my note book and wrote them down.  
  
I was just packing up when I saw several more dots on the horizon.  
  
Confused, I stayed to watch. The dots turned out to be more people and their pets.  
  
It slowly moved from a trickle of people to a steady rush coming into the desert.  
  
It suddenly hit me. They were from the other worlds were the time was different!  
  
Sighing, I sat down and got out my note book and pen.  
  
It was going to be a LONG night... 


	6. Peopatra and Anubii

Chapter Six: Peopatra and Anubii  
  
I slowly came to the conclusion that something was not right. My back ached and my neck hurt. My whole body was in pain.  
  
My next discovery was that it was dark. Seeing as I couldn't open my eyes, it was night. I also couldn't move.  
  
I groaned. I hated the dark! It ALWAYS taunted me with questions. Daring me to move through it, unguided and unhelped, not know whether safety or danger lurked ahead of my path.  
  
Rather suddenly, something wet touched my face. I tried to stay calm. After all, it might be a wild petpet.  
  
Then, the wetness was gone, and I heard a voice.  
  
"No, no, Anubii. Leave her alone." A yipping bark responded to these words.  
  
I was relived. It wasn't a wild petpet and there was someone here.  
  
I couldn't move, but I was able to whisper.  
  
"Please, please. Help me..." I trained off. Those few words had drained me.  
  
I felt myself being lifted up into the air. Two, sleek things lifted me up. By the cold felling of them, they seemed to be hooves.  
  
Summoning my strength, I lifted my head. Slowly, the darkness lifted and ebbed away.  
  
I was looking into the face of a Desert Peophin. I saw the bright, stripped pattern of a tent above me.  
  
Looking down, I was looking into the bright eyes of an Anubis. It barked and licked my paw.  
  
Peopatra floated over to a corner of the tent and placed me down on what I could only assume was the counter.  
  
She floated off and returned with a Bottle of Water.  
  
"Here," she said, "Drink this."  
  
I gulped down the water and felt a good deal better. The little Anubis scrambled up onto the counter and sat down by me. I absentmindedly stroked it.  
  
Peopatra smiled. "I see you've met Anubii. She's a sweet little Anubis."  
  
A question suddenly popped into my head. "Why hasn't she been bought? Anubises sell very quickly, don't they?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, they do sell very quickly. But I just couldn't part with sweet little Anubii here. So I made her my petpet."  
  
"Hmmm," I said nodding.  
  
A couple people and their pets came in and looked around. Peopatra drifted off to help them. Half an hour later she came back.  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright then, follow me." She packed up and put a 'closed' sign on the tent flap.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"To Faerie Land. I want to take you to the Healing Springs."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have a very serious sun burn from being out in the desert sun. What were you doing out there, anyway?"  
  
"Oh! I'd been doing a study on Coltzan's Shrine. Here, you can look at my notes... Oh no! Where are they!"  
  
"Where are what?"  
  
"My- my notes! They'd b-b-been in my backp-pack!"  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" Peopatra said, lifting a green backpack off the floor.  
  
"Yes, that's it... But were did you find it?"  
  
"You fell over onto it when you fell asleep."  
  
For the next few minutes, Peopatra looked through my notes on the mysteries I had solved.  
  
"You seem to have done a lot of research."  
  
"Yes, I guess I have done a lot."  
  
"If I may ask, what were you studying about the Shrine?" Peopatra asked, looking at me over the top of my notebook.  
  
"Oh... I wanted to know how often Coltzan would give you something..."  
  
"Oh. That's easy! You can visit once every twelve hours."  
  
I looked at Peopatra amazed.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I've lived here all my life, haven't I?" she said. "Now lets get started. It may take a while to get to Faerie Land. Come on, Anubii. Oh, and if your not up to walking, you can ride on my back." 


End file.
